1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector module for optically coupling an optical fiber with a light emitting/receiving device and other optical parts.
2. Description of the Background Art
A photoelectric conversion module for coupling optical signals generated by a light emitting device to an optical fiber or for coupling optical signals propagated through an optical fiber to a photodetector is known. Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-171556 (Patent Document 1) describes an optical module having a photoelectric transducer package, a ferrule as an end part of an optical fiber, a lens, and a holder which is made of optically transparent resinous material and which accommodates these elements.